Courage
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: Lonley girl, meets Seto Kaiba after an enounter with Joey...


The new student has been at Mitako High for only a couple days... she still has no friends. They make fun of her because all she does is type on her laptop and listen to 'oldies'. Well, lets begin on one of her normal days...  
  
*Type type* Went her computer as her fingers raced acrossed it. In her ears was the wonderful music of Aerosmith blaring. She had just got there greatest hits CD, you know the one with changing cover. Ooops, sorry freak you out a little bit... hehe I'm trying to write this stuff down, but I like to do first person stories too. So I guess I'll do this one from my point of view. Enjoy! I was minding my own, and listen to Steven Tyler of Aerosmith. One of my fave bands! {others include: *NSYNC, Pink,Spice Girls & a lot of older music from the 50's 60's 70's & so on} Well, sorry 'bout that anyway... Oh, by the way, this is about how I got my first boyfriend... I never expercted it to end like it does... I sat there murmmering words: My, my baby blue & so on. If you ever listened to Jaded you should know. When all of a sudden my laptop got slammed down on my hands. "OW!!" I screamed. As I looked up I heard laughing... a familier... um how can I put this, almost gangster like, yeah, that'll work. I stared at him in anger. "So Sazula, listen to Aerosmith?" I tried to ignore him, but his mouth opened again. "Don't you know how OLD they are?" I turned. "For your information, Mr. Wheeler, Aerosmith is a great band! You on the other hand are to bussy lisenting to your rap trash!" {Not to say I don't like rap, I do, but only some artists} He slid his hand through his blonde hair and laughed. "You'll never get with the times will you?" "Shut- Up Joey! I'm with the times!" He just laughed and sat down in the back of the classroom. I hung my head. "I'm so happy today is our free day for the whole entire day." I whispered. One of my friends walked in. He greeted me with a warm smile, like he always dose. "Hi, Bakura." He said nothing and sat down by me. Hehe, sorry to confuse you, but Bakura is my ONLY friend... Then walked in the rich kid, the owner of Kaiba Corp. and his own theme park... Kaiba Land... a lil selfish,no? I mean naming everything after himself... but anyway. He sat down... alone as always, he didn't seem to mind being alone, but I did. I mean I had Bakura, but he hardly talked and he missed a lot of school, he was always going to Egypt and bringing me things of Anubis back. Hehe, me again!! His dad's an achelogest and Anubis is my total fave!! So it was like he was never around anyway... I admired Seto Kaiba for that talent of not caring about being alone. My eyes were glued to him, I guess feeling he was being watched he looked up and at me. I swallowed and turned away fast. I felt his gaze leave me and I let out a sigh of relief. There were rumors that Seto had hurt Joey pretty bad, awhile ago... and Joey was basically the tuffest kid around... so when Seto did that, everyone only evoided him more. I wish I had that much courage, to stand up to Joey Wheeler... but anyways... I sat in my chair, thinking... how am I gonna get Joey to leave me alone? I thought with a frown on my face. That's it! I'll stand up to him! Why be afraid of him... ok, so he has more fighting experice and is probably faster than me... but I think I could take him if it got out of hand... I hope... I smiled finally.  
  
~LUNCHTIME!!~ I LOVE lunch...Well, not the food, but the extra time I get to type and write and other stuff. I got my road kill and sat down. I watched Seto unpack a huge lunch. My mouth watered as he took out two pieces of pizza, a root beer {my fave soda!!} cookies, chips, and a candy bar. I looked down at the gurgaling mashedpotatoes and slowly moving meat and frowned. "Look at me... I have road kill and he has a feast... so not fair." I mumbled. I poked at the food. "Yuck, forget it." I pushed it aside and started fixing my website. Lunch seemed to fly by after that...  
  
~After School~ I was walking home, alone as usual and Joey popped his blond head up and stopped me. "Hey, Sazula. I was wondering could I borrow your laptop?" "Why?" "I wanted to type up my report for Science tomarrow." I smiled and thought : He's actually coming around. Maybe he's not so bad. "Sure, here." I pulled it out of my backpack. "Please, be careful with it, it's really expensive." I handed it to him with a soft, warm smile. "Thanks." He smiled. I watched as he brought it up above his head and smash it on the ground. I stared in horror as he burst out laughing and walked away. "JUST HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, MISTER!!" Ok, ok I know... Lame line, but I was pissed, so I couldn't think of anything else. Joey paused and turned around. "What was that?" He said. I trmebled. "Y-Y-You heard me." He walked back over. I gulped in fear. "Do wanna meet my fist?" He asked with a smile. I trembled in fear. "I-I-I'm not afriad of you." I stepped back. He lunged. I blocked it. I heard a low growl. I kicked him in the gut on accident and he hit me dead in the face, I stumpled back and fell down. My nose and lip started bleeding. He stepped over me and raised his foot and stepped hard on my stomach. "Ahhh!!" I screamed and coughed. His foot crashed down on me again, again, and again. Then I blacked out... so what happened next... I have NO clue...  
  
~When I woke up~ I opened my eyes and I was laying in a bed, it wasn't mine... as a matter of fact it wasn't MY room... no Lance Bass posters, Sailor Moon stuff, or anything... it was plain and painted a light blue. I reached up and rubbed my head. The door creeked open. "Oh, so your awake." I heard in a low voice. I turned my head slowly. SETO KAIBA!! I thought. He came closer with a rag and placed it on my head, it was cool and damp. My green eyes shook with tears. "Wh-What happened?" I asked. "I came out of the school, and I was walking home and heard yelling. I hurried to see what was wrong and you where laying there, alone. Who did this to you?" "Joey." Seto's blue eyes flared with rage. "Why?" "He broke my laptop and I stood up to him. I was so sick and tired of his treatment so I..." I was cut off by him. "I don't need to know any more." He said so firmly, almost without emotion. I was sorta worried, I was secretly terrified of him too, but right now he seemed so kind. Ok, I know what everyone is thinking: Man is she a whimp or what? Well, I'm not a whimp... I learn to fight, but that comes later. I shut my eyes and he continued to remove the rag and dampen it many times. When I woke up again it was night. I sat up and looked around. I was still in his bed covered in silk sheets. I heard the T.V. I looked infront of me and a big screen was stareing back at me. I turned my head and he was sitting there and flipping through channels, he was dreesed in silk black pajamas that had his annitionals S.K. written like this: S.K. In gold. I tried to smile but it wouldn't happen I guess my face still hurt from that punch... His blue eyes met mine. "Are you feeling better?" "Um... yeah. I think so. My face still hurts though." "You want something to wear?" I looked down at my shirt and it had blood on it. "Um, yeah, please." He got up and walked over to his closet and pulled out the same outfit but blue. He turned and tossed it to me. "Bathroom's that way." He said as he pointed. I got up and changed. When I came out I asked: Where do you want me to put my clothes? "Just toss 'em over there and I'll wash them tomorrow." He had ice cream waiting for me. I quickly walked over to the bed and sat down and started eating. A smile slowly crossed my face. "This is sooooo good!!" Seto smiled. No not one of those evil smiles that says: Yes my pretty,eat the ice cream... then I will get you heheheeeeeee! Ok, bad impression, but anyways... I finished and set the bowl down. "Well, I guess you should call your parents now. Oh... gettin rid of me so soon. Sorry about these stupid interruptions. Well, I understand. He's done a lot for me. I thought with somewhat of a frown. "Ok, where's your phone?" "Pick one. Living room, dining room, kitchen,bathroom,Mokuba's room, my room, and every other room that's in this mansion." I scratched my head. "Oh, and my cell phone." He took out of a drawer. I reached for the cell and dialed my number. It rung and rung, but no one answered. "Oh, I remember. Moron me. There in Egypt with Bakura's parents." Seto stared. "So, I guess I'll go home now. Bye, thanks for everything. Seto!" I started for the door. "Wait, it's to late to walk home. Um... You can stay here for awhile, I guess." I smiled so wide I thought I ate my ears. "Thanks you soooooooo much. But I have to miss school tomorrow." "Why?" "I have'ta go to work." "Where do you work?" I swallowed hard knowing he wouldn't like the answer. "At Industrial Illusions... I'm Mr. Pegasus's personal securatary." I knew he was gonna lose it... and boy was I right... His eyes flared with flames, lightning seemed to strike and thunder seemed to bellow, when I said that. "HOW COULD YOU WORK FOR A SNAKE LIKE HIM?!!!!" He screamed. "F-F-For the money. I get paid real g-g-g-good th-th-there..." I shrunk before the Almighty Seto Kaiba and shook in fear. I guess he saw how he was scaring me and he relaxed and sighed. So did I; a sigh of relief. I was happy he didn't pound me!! You see, Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Pegasus aren't good friends... Since what happened with Mokuba... Seto's little brother. "Can I still stay here?" "Yeah. I'm sorry about that outburst. It just that... I HATE Maximillion Pegasus." Like I couldn't tell, right? "Why?" I asked. "A long time ago. Do you remember the tournament at Duelist Kingdom?" "Of, course I do, that was a huge thing on the net!!" "Well, he kidnapped my brother, Mokuba and tried to kill me. All to get Kaiba Corporation. When I reached the dungeon of his ' castle '. I founf Mokuba chained to a wall and as I tried to get him out he came and trapped his soul within a Duel Monster card... later on he also captured me... but thanks to Yugi, me and my little brother are here again." I stared in astonishment. My boss... was a kidnapper? And an attempted murderer? You better believe it, I was petrafied. The man I worked for was EVIL and I don't mean Santin evil... I mean... well whatever is evillier than him. "Yugi is a hero?" "Yeah, you could say that." It took me a minute to really swallow all this. "O-O-Ok. Seto, how did he trap your brother and you in cards?" "The Mellenium Eye. Yugi has a Mellenium item as well, the Millenium Puzzle..." "So that's why he keeps his hair over his right eye..." "Well, we better get to bed." "Where am I gonna sleep?" "In here, I guess. Unless you want to try to fit in my brothers bed." I looked at the king sized water bed. "Um... no, here will be fine." I layed down and snuggled in the soft sheets and pillows. The lights and T.V. went off and the other side of the bed moved a little and settled. "Night, Seto." I whispered. "Good night." He answered.  
  
~The Next Morning~ I sat up and streched, Seto was still sleeping. I smiled and slowly stood up and started jumping. "Mokuba, I'll get up later. Go make coffe, and breakfast." The bed moved and moved. I lost my balance and came crashing down on him. Shit, he's gonna kill me... I thought. Seto woke up; gasping for air. "What the HELL!!" He looked at me. "Hi." I waved with a smile. "Where you trying to kill me?" He said laughing. I stared... He's laughing... I thought. He pushed me down. The bed slushed around under our weight. "Hmm. Where you trying to get rid of me and take my money?" He said pushing his nose softly against mine. I smiled. "Yep." Come on... I know hard to imagin, Seto being playful, but hey. A guy can change. He got up and walked downstairs. "Wait for ME!!" I jumped up and followed him. I was in aw at everything I saw: paintings, statues, and other stuff that I had never seen before. "Hey, kitchens this way." He grabbed my arm and brought me in the HUGE kitchen. "We got up late, so I hope you don't mind cold pizza for breakfast." "NOPE, I LOVE cold pizza!!" I took a piece and munched on it. "I'm going to have my driver drop you off at work, so you don't have to see Joey." I smiled and his kindness. "Thanks. You know, you really are nice. You should have lots of friends." "I happier with myself and Mokuba, and that's how it's gonna be forever." I hung my head, a little. "Oh... Well, I better get dressed so we can leave." Seto nodded his head as he sipped his coffe and glaced at the newspaper. "HEY! AREN'T YOU GOING TO GET DRESSED!!" He spit his coffe on the paper. "A LITTLE MORE WARNING BEFORE YOU SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!!" I stated laughing. "Oh, you think that so funny, huh?" He set the cup and paper down and came at me. "Ahhhhhhhh!!" I ran up stairs, but I'm slow so he caught me. "Got ya." He squeezed me. I was still laughing. "You should've saw your face, Seto. I could of made money off of a picture like that." I said in between giggles. "Are you tickelish?" I paused. "N-No." He grabbed the back of my neck and I broke out laughing. I broke out of his grasp and he chased me all the up to his room. I shut the door and stood against it. "HA! You can't get me!!" "This is my house, don't you think I have a key to every room?" I frowned. "Well, I'm gettin dressed. So don't even think about getting your keys, Peeping Seto!" I heard footsteps going down the stairs. "Oh, no he's goin to get the keys!!! Better get dressed fast... but my clothes... he didn't wash 'em... well, his will have'ta do." I ran to his closet and pulled out a suit. "Ok, this'll have to work." I put it on along with a pair of his boxers. "Hey, these are pretty comfy, I'll have to buy me some boxers." I opened the door just as he was putting the key in. Seto looked at me. "Your wearing my clothes... my good white suit no less." "Well, you didn't wash my clothes so I have to wear yours.Alright lets go."  
  
"I STILL HAVE TO GET DRESSED!!" I sighed. "Well, HURRY UP!!" He came downstairs five minutes later. "SETO, I'M LATE FOR WORK, NOW!! Oh, Mr. Pegasus, isn't going to be happy..." We got in the limo. The school was closer, so the limo stopped and the driver got out and opened my door, since I was sitting by the door facing the school.I got out and Seto followed. Everyone stopped when they saw Seto follow me. "So Sazula, gettin it on with Kaiba?" I heard Joey's voice. "JOEY WHEELER, WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!!" "You want me to really hurt you this time?" He asked coming closer. Seto stepped infront of me. "That's enough, Dog. Shoo." Seto moved his hand in the ' shoo ' position. Joey growled like a Pitbull, anyone could tell he didn't like that name, but knowing better he walked away. I turned to Seto. "Thanks." "No problem, have a good day at work." "Have a good day at school." I said with a chuckle as I got back in the limo. Seto rolled his eyes. "She thinks she's soooo funny." I heard him say as the driver shut the door. I stuck my tounge out and the limo drove away. I was super late. By the time the driver got there, I was almost an hour late. "Oh, man!!" I said as I didn't even wait for the guy to open the door. I opened it myself and flew at light speed into the building. I took the elevater up up and finally into Pegasus's office. I sprinted in there. "I'm here sir." I panted like a dog and leaned on a chair. He turned in his chair. "Late again, Sazula?" "I'm sorry, sir, Seto was messin around and he wouldn't get dressed and he..." I paused knowing I said Seto's name. "Seto... Seto Kaiba?" "Y-Y-Yes, S-S-S-Sir..." He just looked at me... his eyes never changed and then he smiled and started laughing. "Where you afraid I was going to get mad?" "Yes, I was." "Hahahaha, Don't worry. I could care less about Seto Kaiba." I breathed easier when he said that. "So I um... guess I should get to work." He stopped laughing and looked at me. "Actually... I was thinking... oh never mind." "No, sir, what were you going to say." "I'll tell you later. Before you get off work, alright?" I nodded and took off down to the elevater and begun my work. I was running back and forth delivering messages here and there. I was more of a messanger than a sectutary. Finally 10:30 pm came and I was ready to call it a day. I walked into his office. "I'm leaving sir." I turned to leave. "Oh, alright." I paused. "Wait, didn't you say you wanted to tell me something?" "Well, yes. I was wondering if maybe, no your probably bussy with Seto." "No, I'm free tonight, what did you have in mind." I wish I would've never ever said that, too... "Well, I've been talking to some of your co workers and they were telling me about some of your ideas for Industrial Illusions and I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner and discus them?" "Oh, I would love to, and I'm starved!" He smiled strangly at me, but I payed no attention and brushed my hair and tried to make myself look presentable. He took me to a VERY fancy, expernsive resurant. I almost stared in aw at all the crsyatal that surronded me. The stuck up french waitor seated us at a nice table way in the back with a veiw of the ocean. I turned to him and asked :Are we even in Tokyo anymore?" "No, m'dear we haven't been in Tokyo for about an hour now..." I stared out into the ocean. The water was black due to the night sky, but the moon and stars showed. The moon looked like a big pearl and the stars, ah, the stars, like diamonds floating on a sea of black. To ruin everything my stomach rumbled. I blushed and put my hands over it. "Be quiet." I whispered as I looked down. It didn't seem to like that and grumbled louder. I grabbed a glass of water and chugged it down hoping that would make it shut up untill the waitor cameback. Soon the idiot, snob of a waitor cameback and took our orders. Then the talking began... "So Sazula. How have you been?" "Oh, um... fine I guess." "Really. Do you like Duel Monsters?" You just knew that was coming. I turned and smiled politely. "Yes, I do... but I have no time for it anymore..." He cocked his head to the right like a dog that doesn't understand what your saying. "Well, we'll have to make time." I looked oddly at him. "Well, I have school... and um... my job, and not to mention, Joey steals my good cards..." "Well, I have every single card. I could get some that were never even released." I my eyes opened wider. "That would be nice... but I don't want to trouble you, sir." "Trouble? Ha. No trouble at all, hon." I paused at that word, hon and then remembered how teachers would always call there students stuff like that... and it didn't always mean they liked them... or did it... But I shoved that thought to the back of my mind and continued our conversation. "Well, trust me, it would be nice to beat Seto in a duel." I smiled knowing he would like that comment. "Sazula, what other things do you like?" "Well, um... History, music, anime,magna,and A LOT of other stuff." "What kind of music do you listen to?" "Well, I like all kinds of music, but my fave bands are *NSYNC and Aerosmith." I continued talking to him not as if he was my boss, but like he was good friend... it surprised me how he knew about Lance Bass going into space and other stuff. He kept up with us teenagers pretty well... The only adult I knew who can name all five member of *NSYNC according to the letters. By the time dinner was over I knew so much stuff about him, and he knew probably more about me, then anyone. Me and my big mouth... hehe But he took me to Seto's house and sure enough there he was standing outside waiting for me, with an angry expression... I could've sworn I saw my mother. I waved to my boss and hopped up the stairs as if I was on Cloud Nine. Then my ' mother ' poked through... "Young Lady where have you been?" Came from Seto's mouth. "Out." "Out, where?" He pushed. "At dinner, with my boss, is that alright with you, mother?" He didn't look to happy about the mother comment, but he let it slide. I walked into the mansion. It must have been about 12:30, 1 o' clock. I yawned giving signs that I was tired. I made my way to the bed room and flopped on the bed. Seto followed me and looked at me laying on the bed, half on half off. "What did he say?" "We didn't even talk about you. We discused other junk." I said yawning. "What other ' junk '?" I was getting pretty mad by now, I'm tired, want to go to sleep, and he wants to know what we were talking about. "NOTHING! Now may I please go to sleep!!?" And with that the lights went out and he layed down next to me. "Night, Seto." "Night."  
  
~Next Morning~ I woke up. It was 8:30... I looked at Seto and he had his face in the pillow fast asleep. "WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL!!!" Seto must have jumped four feet in the air and then met the floor with a thud. He stood up and looked at me. "Why can't you wake me up like a normal person?" "Because it's funnier this way." He sighed and went to his closet and pulled out the school uniform. "Hey, you got an extra?" "They'll yell at you, since it's not a skirt." "So what? I hate skirts anyway." He threw me another uniform. When I came out of the bathroom, he was just sliding his shirt on. I couldn't help but stare, he was a GOOD looking guy. Then he put the blue trenchcoat on and turned around. "You know with all that blue, you look like a blueberry." I said with a smile. He said nothing and yawned. "I hate Tuesday's..." "Hey, Seto, where's Mokuba?" "He's in America. Having a little vacation. I told him if he got all straight A's that he could go there for a year." "If I get all straight A's can I go to Egypt?" "I thought that's where your parents are right now." "Yeah, they are, but they never let me come along. They always say: School is more important, blah,blah,blah." He smirked. "Maybe." I never liked that word, Maybe, it always got on my nerves, because I like to know what's going to happen and it would really suck if I got straight A's and he said no. I murmered some other not very nice things and brushed my long sky blue hair. Seto looked at his watch "Come on 9:00 o'clock, lets go." I grumbled and left with him. "Ya know, I wish I would've never of woken you up." "Why?" "Because I don't really want to go to school..." "Well, tooooooo bad." And he stuck his tounge out at me. I stared. "Seto, are you feeling ok? Because it's not normal for you to be so perky in the morning or ever for that matter." He just looked at me. We arrived at school. I could see Joey through theh black windows. "Oh, joy. Look like it's time to get made fun of... again." I opened the door and stepped out. "So, I guess it's true then. You and Mr. Moneypants are a couple." I turned red. "We are NOT!!" "We'll you can't be friends with him, no one would dare even get close to Kaiba." "Yeah, like you chiken boy or should I say dog boy." He looked at me in anger. "Your pushin it, girlie. The only reason your talking like that to me is because Seto's right behind you, well, guess what, Seto isn't gonna be there 24/7..." He said walking off. I gulped. "I think I went to far..." I muttered. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. "It's ok, that dog won't mess with you if he knows what's good for him." I smiled. I turned to him. "Well, today I'm gonna walk home and pick up some of my clothes and stuff from my house, k?" I said. "Your just moving in aren't you?" I nodded. "Yep. I sure am. Now I'm gonna need room for my Lance posters and my other Lance stuff and for my Gundam Wing figures and all my Sailor Moon stuff. He just looked at me. "I find you a seprate room for that stuff." "Well, I have to have my poster of Lance, The Rock, and Edge in the bedroom." "Fine. You would put them up anyway even if I told you you couldn't." We walked to homeroom. I slid my headphones on and I was listening to Aerosmith once again. I had my legs streched out and was relaxed, when I felt a stomp on my foot. "OW!!" I looked up and there he was, Joey. "What is with you? Do you just have something against me?" He just stood ther for a moment with out saying anything and went to his seat. Bakura came in and sat down next to me. "You know our parents are back from Egypt." He said so low, and quietly. "REALLY?!!" He nodded. Then he handed me a necklace. "Here, it's a amulet of Anubis. It says it brings good fortune and supior skill in special things. My dad found it and he knows how you like Anubis so when he called me I had to convince him to take it." Bakura said with a little chuckle. I put it on and Anubis's eyes glowed a red color and stopped. Bakura paused when he saw this. "Did you see that to, Bakura?" He nodded. "But it's nothing to worry about. In the legend it says that the one whom bears the necklace is intwinded with it for eternety." "Cool. Anubis is my personal friend now." I said proudly. "And another thing. NEVER let anyone else wear that." "Why?" "It's in tuned with your spirit now. If you let some one else wear it it just might kill them..." "Then why can I wear it, why hasn't it killed me. I know some one had to of had it before me." "After the necklace has layed dormat for about a thousand years. It is safe to wear again." "Geez, Bakura. Your dad finds some really freakie stuff. Like your Millenium Ring." Bakura looked down at his chest and it hung there. "Yeah, well, I've had enough trouble with this thing..." "What do you mean by that?" He looked up. "Oh, nothing." And he smiled. I was looking at my necklace all day. It was so cool looking. At the bottom hung Anubis, and all around it was emeralds. I'm guessing that's his favorite gem, because that's what's in his staff. It was gold and shined. I felt so happy to have it. Poor me... Joey spotted it and I could the greed in his eyes. I held it tighter and got back to listening to music.  
  
~After School~ I was walking home. My parents were probably going to kill me since I haven't been home to answer phone calls and stuff. Yeah, and there really gonna like the part about me in the SAME bed as Seto Kaiba, and that my laptop is distroyed and me missing school for my job. Which I did anyway, even though they told me not to. Then I felt a hand on my should. "Hi, Seto. I told you I'd see you at home." Then I turned around. "Hi, Sazula. Would you be so kind to let me see your necklace?" I stepped back from Joey. "No, I can't." He reached for it and yakened it off my neck. The emeralds sprayed all over the side walk. I started to pick them up and luckely I got all of them and then I looked up. He was going to put in on. "No!" I lunged and knocked him down sending the necklace about two feet away. He looked at me. "Why you little witch! Get offa me!!" I stood up and ran for the necklace and picked it up. "Joey, you can't wear this." "And why can't I?" "Because it'll kill you if you put it on." He started laughing. "You believe all that crap?" He grapped it and slid it around his neck. The eyes glowed yellow. "Hey, I don't feel so good." He started to shake. "I told you Joey!!" I grabbed the amulet and it burned my hand. "OW!! Joey, I can't help you." He fell to knees. "I c-c-c-can't breath." He gasped. I stood there. I reached again. "You may not deseve my help, but I won't let you die!!" I grabbed it and pulled it off. I started crying because of the burn I have on my hand now. "Joey, are you alright?" He looked at me. "Yeah. I thought I was really gonna die too..." He said with tears in his brown eyes. "It's ok. It's over now. Just listen to me from now on, ok?" "You helped me... after all I've done to you. Why?" "Well, you may have been a grade A jerk, but that's no reason to let you die." He smiled. He took my hand and looked at it. He ran a finger slowly down my palm. "Ow!" "Just as I thought, come on I'll you some ice." We stopped at the game store. "I've never ben in here..." I looked around at the stuff. I saw an old man standing by the register. He turned and shouted up a staircase. "YUGI, YOUR FRIENDS ARE HERE!!" The short one, Yugi Mouto came down stairs. His funky colored hair blond, black, and pinkish red, purple. It looked like he got struck by lightning... meaning it stood straight up and was like a flower that went around his head. He had HUGE violit eyes and this innocent face. "Hi, Joey... Sazula? So you two are finally getting along?" "Yeah, Yug. But could you get her some ice?" "Why?" "She um... burnt her hand." Yugi retreated back up the staircase and came back down with an ice pack. "Here." He siad as he handed it to me. I put it on my hand and the pain slowly went away. Yugi noticed the amulet. "Hey, Granpa,isn't that the Amulet of Anubis?" The old man turned and he started to say this: Yugi, no one has ever found it and it said not even to exist..." And he stopped when he saw it around my neck. " Where did you get that?" "My friends parents found it and he gave it to me today." "Do you mean Bakura?" He questioned me. "Yeah. He gives me all kinds of stuff from Egypt." "May I take a look at it?" "Um... you can't w..." "Wear it? I know." I took it off and handed it to him. Then he opened a big dusty old book. He flipped a couple of pages. Then he stopped and he was looking in disbelief at what seemed to be a picture. "This is really it... Young Lady you're very lucky to own this item." I smiled. "Why?" Yugi and Joey asked. "Because, it gives good luck and supior skills in special things." They stared at me in aw. I glanced at a clock and saw it was 5:30. "I HAVE to go!! My parents are going to kill me!!" I dashed out of the game store with my necklace and ran down the street and came to my house a burtsedn into the house. " I'M HOME!!!!!" My parents walked out of the kitchen and looked at me. "Where have you been? We've called about 300 times!!" My mother shouted. "I was with Seto Kaiba, at his mansion, for a couple days." They stood there. "Tell us the truth, Sazula..." "I am, I'm moving in with him." "YOUR WHAT!!" My father screamed. "He said I could, and I am!!" "No your NOT young lady!! Seto Kaiba would NEVER let you move in with him." I pulled out my cell phone at that moment and handed it to him. "Call him then, his number is 895-6589." My father dialed it and then he started talking to Seto. All I heard was a lot of she's to young, are you sure, do you have enough room for her, she eats a lot, she doesn't like to work.... blah,blah,blah. I could've clocked some one. Then my father said... "Alright, she can live with you. But one last question." He paused for a minute. Then he finished with the question. " She WILL stay a virgin, while under your care, right?" I fell down, I felt sooooo emmbaresed. I guess Seto agreed and in about an hour I had most of my stuff at Seto's mansion. When my parents finally left, I turned to him and said. "I am so sorry about what my dad said to you." He just laughed. "No problem. I can understand why he said that. He was just worried about his lil girl." He put his hand on my head. I looked at him and sluged him in the arm. "Oh, so you wanna fight, a?" He chased me into the house and up the stairs and into his room. He slammed me on the bed, pinned my hands down and smiled. "I got ya." I giggled. Then I stuck my tounge out. "Your a butthead." "A WHAT!?" He let me go and sat up and turned his back. "Oh, don't be a baby." I hung on him. "I was just kidding, Seto." I started tickling him. He started laughing uncontrollably and he was trying to get away from me. Finally we both got tired and just layed there together. I was relaxed on him and he had his hand on my back. "That was fun." "Yeah." He said yawning. I seemed to cuddle closer to him. He was so warm and soft. I tickled him one last time on his chest. He smiled. "That's enough." He grabbed my hand and held it. "I have to go to work tomorrow." As he sucked in a breath, I rose up on him. "Weeeeeee!!!!" He sighed and stared at me. "Why don't you come work for me? Then you wouldn't have to see that snake." "Seto, Mr. Pegasus is not that bad of a guy. He's actually a very generous guy." Seto eyed me. "Do ya like him?" He said just like a little kid would. "No, but he IS nicer then you." "WELL." I hugged him. "I'm just kidding." "It's actually nice having you around." I smiled. I snuggled closer to him. Then I reached up and kissed him. I stopped myself and our eyes met. "I didn't mean to do that..." He smiled and pulled me closer and his soft, warm lips touched mine. He wrapped me up in his arms and in the sheets. Kiss after kiss, it was so wonderful and perfect. I felt his tounge slide into my mouth and wrap around mine. I ran my hands down his chest. I felt his shirt. I yanked it off and pulled him closer. I pulled him closer feeling his chest push against me, his heart was pounding, harder, and harder. He yanked me closer. His lips finally came off of mine. I was breathing hard, staring deep into his blue eyes. "I love you, Seto." I whispered. He didn't answer he just attached his lips on to mine and squeezed my body tighter. We finally fell asleep. Intwined in eachothers arms.  
  
~The Next Morning~ I woke up two hours late for work. I knew I was going to be fired, most likely. So I let Seto sleep and I had one of the drivers take me there. I zipped in to his office. "Late again?" "I am sooooooooo sorry sir. Please don't fire me..." "Fire you? Ha. I would never do such a thing. Your the best thing that ever happened to Industrial Illusions." I smiled. "Would you care to go out to dinner with me again?" I stood there. "Um... sure. I don't have anything else to do tonight..." He smiled. "Alright then, you can get off early, um, lets say about...7:30?" " 7:30!? But I won't get paid for my time...would I?" "Of course, you would still get paid for you normal time." I smiled. "And maybe a lil over time..." "Over time? That would be really nice..." "$500?" "$500!!?" "Or would 1,000 be more appropiete?" I stared. "One thousand dollars...?!?! That would be great!!" Then he stood up and reached into his pocket and handed it to me in CASH. I had never ever held that much money... it was great!! I counted it over and over again. "I can by like 100 magna'a with this!!" I was soo happy... Alright I'll say it... I LOVE MY BOSS!!!! WHOO HOOO!! I stared jumping around saying money money!! Then I stopped when I noticed he was looking at me. "Ok, 7:30? I'll be in here!!" I left stuffing my money in my pocket, I went down the stairs, to the third story. Kitila, one of my co workers walk over to me. She had long green hair, she was about 20, and had violet eyes. "Hey, Sazula. You should know something..." "What?" I asked with a smile. "He likes you..." I made a puzzled look. "What do you mean." "The dinner dates, the money... Come on think, girl." Then it dawned on me... It was like time stopped and everything went black. "You know... You're right... But he's like way older than I am... and I'm going out with Seto Kaiba... well I think I am , anyway..." She stared at me. "You better not tell him that. You'll be fired in a flash. You can sing Bye, bye,bye to paycheck and everything else he gives you." "Oh, and I agreed to go to dinner with him, at 7:30... tonight." "Poor you, he's gonna make his move, watch yourself." Kitila said walking off. "Thanks, for the warning, I will!!" I called to her. She waved her hand and got back to work. I watched the clock, because it seems when you look at a clock, time slows down... How I wish I could go BACK in time and decline that invation... But no matter how long I stared at the damn clock 7:30 came... I slowly walked up to his office... and opened the door. "Ah, Sazula are you ready?" He asked with such a sweet, perky smile. It almost made we want to go... ALMOST!! But I nodded my head and we left, back to that nice place we went to before... and just my luck that snobby waitor was there. He always gave me dirty looks, like I souldn't be in there... Well, this time Mr. Pegasus caught this lil look. "I think you should give the young lady an appology for that look." He said sternly. I was amazed. The waitor did exactally what he said. I smiled and started to give him a taste of his own medicine, which my boss got a kick out of. As we were took to our table, I saw Seto sitting there talking with some guy. I smiled and waved a little. No response. Jerk... I thought. We were seated at the same table. "So Sazula, how have things been?" "Um... well, sir. I guess, ok." I was already nervous, but I knew Seto was in there so all I would have to do was call his name and he come to my rescue. So I stared chatting and laughing and I forgot all about the warning, he was just so much fun to be with. "Oh, speakin of Duel Monsters, I have those cards I promised you." He took them out of his suit pocket and handed them to me. I looked through them. "Um... Red Eyes Black Dragon... ooooo...Toon World?" I looked at him puzzled. "I never heard of this one..." "That's my own lil stratigy card. No one can beat it." He said with a smile. Then he murmered something, that I couldn't quite make out, something about Yugi... Our food came and we ate and talked. Then I saw Seto glance over. I turned my head a little and smiled. He glared at Mr. Pegasus. He turned and smiled and waved cheerfully at him. I stared laughing, becuase Seto was mad and Mr. Pegasus was just having a good time. He turned to me. "So would you like to come to my house?" He asked. I knew this was the ' move ' . I smiled and said: No, I can't I have to get home." He didn't like that answer much. "Oh, c'mon, just for an hour maybe?" I sighed. "ONLY a hour. Or my parents are gonna kill me." Like I was gonna tell him: Oh, yeah, I live with Seto Kaiba now. He smiled in approval of my dision. "Then lets go." He got up and payed the bill and we stared to walk out, when Seto stood infront of us. "Where are you taking her?" "Just to my house, for a bit. Maybe play a game of Duel Monster." He responed. I saw the anger in Seto's eyes. "Seto, um... it's ok. I'll be fine. I'll call you, in about an hour to let you know, I'm fine and if I don't call then you can send out a search party, ok?" Pegasus laughed at my little joke.... Seto did think it was funny at all. "Alright." He stepped aside and we left. In anout a half hour we arrived at a huge mansion. It was almost bigger then Seto's. I stared in aw at the size. He took me inside and I saw beautiful paintings, by Picaso and other famous painters. "Have a seat." He pointed to couch. "I'll get us something to drink. I smiled and said: alright. He came with what appeared to wine. "Um... I can't drink that, I'm only 15." "You can't have fruit juice, eh?" He said with a laugh. I felt really dumb. "It's ok. Here." He handed it to me in a crystal glass. I sipped it and it had a sweet cherry flavor. We dueled and I beat him 2 out of 3 times. "Hehe!! I win! I beat you!" "That's only cause you used my card...." I smiled. "Oh, don't be a sore loser." I said patting him on the back. He smiled... and then after awhile, I only remeber feeling tired and falling asleep.............  
  
~When I woke up~ Man did my head hurt. I felt like Spike on Cowboy Bebop. I sat up and rubbed my head. I was in a bedroom alright... it wasn't mine, nor Kaiba's, but an unfamilier one. I looked around, I saw something move next to me. I glaced over and saw him... My eyes bugged out. I backed away. I look under the sheets, I was nude. I held my sheets closer. "No, this isn't happining... My b-b-boss......." I stared. He's eye opened and he looked at me. "Good morning." He said with an errie smile. I raised my hand to smack across his face, but he stopped me. "Wh-What happened last night?" I asked. He kissed me. "Nothing, dear, nothing at all." As soon as he kissed me, I knew what happened... I knew... that I was no longer a virgin. I reached for my cell phone. I dialed Seto's number. "Pick up, pick up." I repeated. "He has an early meeting today. So he won't be back for awhile." He said as he got up and went in the bathroom, to take a shower. Oh, he thought he was soooooo freakin smart. Well, I had his emergcy number. I dialed... He answered. "Hello, Seto Kaiba." "SETO!!!!!" "Sazula, Is that you!!!!!!!!" "Yes, you got to help me!!" "Where are you?" "Pegasus's house... I'm scared hurry!" "I'll be there!" The phone hung up. And I can imagine how everyone looked at him, when he just up and left. About 10 minutes later, I heard, the front door open. I knew how Seto could pick locks so I raced downstairs. He was standing there. "SETO!!" I yelled running into his arms. I started crying. "Shh, it's ok, I'm here now." And then I heard... "So am I." I looked up and there was Joey. "Joey!?" "Yeah, I was walkin down the street, when he came rushin out of his building like there was no tomorrow, so I asked him. And when he told me, you were in trouble... well, here I am." I hugged him too. "Where is he, Sazula?" "Upstairs." He looked at Joey. "Stay here with her." Joey nodded. Seto went up the stairs. Joey held me tight. All I heard was lots of crahes and other stuff. Then Seto came downstairs, he was bleeding a little bit. I ran to him. "Are you ok?" He smiled. "I'm fine." He kissed me. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you." "Well, Kaiba, looks like your an ok guy." Joey said patting him on the back. "Thanks, Joey. That means a lot comin from you." Joey smiled. "Lets go home." I said feeling better. We went back to Seto's mansion. Joey wandered around looking at stuff, while Seto's craddled me in his arms. I sighed, I felt safe with him. "What happened, tell me everything you can remember." "Um... well, when we got there he got us some drinks, he told me it was fruit juice, but I guess he lied to me, and then I got tired and fell asleep and then I woke and I was in his bed..." Joey poked his head out from the kitchen. "I better be gettin home, seeya!" He left. "Seto, do you, love me?" "Of course I do." And he kissed me. I layed in his arms for hours. "So do you wanna come work for me now?" I smiled. "Yeah." My life from then on was wonderful. I had 2 wonderful kids. A boy and a girl. Mokuba was surprised when he came home to. But we all lived together. And that's my story.  
  
FIN 


End file.
